You & I
by authorjazmyne
Summary: 100 unrelated fics. All Addison/Izzie. Rating from K to M
1. Love

**Pairing:** Addison/Izzie

**A/N: **I found a list of 100 words on my computer, and because word prompts are my favorite, I decided to write 100 Addison/Izzie ficlets. They're unrelated; each chapter is a different story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

001. Love

"What are you reading?" Izzie asked as she climbed into the bed, toothbrush dangling from her mouth.

Addison looked up to the blonde and scrunched up her nose as she noticed Isobel was brushing her teeth in the bed, again. "An article on thermoregulation," she answered, flipping it over so Izzie could see.

Izzie nodded and mumbled something around the moving toothbrush in her mouth. Raised up on her knees, she bent down and read over Addison's shoulder, who was lying down on her stomach. Addison arched her eyebrow as her eyes dropped to the toothbrush in Izzie's mouth, and Izzie's cheeks tinted a light pink color. She knew Addie hated when she brushed her teeth in the bed, or ate in the bed, or did much of anything other than sleep in the bed. It was hard getting used to these things, though, after not having to worry about what anybody else thought when it came to things like this.

Izzie kissed Addison's cheek with her foamy, toothpaste-covered lips and then climbed back over the redhead's back and off the bed. Addison wiped her cheek with her palm and got up, following her into the bathroom. She washed her hand clean and then got a wash cloth to clean her face, sharing the sink with Izzie.

"I don't know why I keep you around," Addison deadpanned, scrubbing her face clean.

Izzie smiled brightly and leaned down, taking some water into her mouth to rinse it one last time. Standing up, she grinned at Addison. "I know why," she said confidently.

"You do?" Addison asked.

"Mhm," she hummed, swaying slightly on her feet.

Addison smiled, unable to hide that she found Izzie completely adorable at times like this. "Please, enlighten me," she said, hanging up her wash cloth and heading out of the bathroom.

Izzie followed and wrapped her arms around Addison's waist from behind, laughing as Addison walked faster and they both tumbled down to the bed. After letting Addison roll over to her back, Izzie straddled her waist, leaned down to her mouth, and kissed her lips gently. Feeling the vibration of an approving hum, Izzie grinned and swiped her tongue over Addison's lips and deepened the kiss, stealing Addison's breath away from her.

Izzie kissed a path to Addie's ear and then let her breath tease the other woman's ear before she whispered: "It's because you love me."

Addison's heart nearly leapt out of her chest as Izzie's words were said. She'd never said it, not even to herself. The word _love_ had never been used. Yet, when Izzie sat back up, looking into Addison's eyes, she realized that Izzie was right. So, she smiled, placed her hands on either side of Izzie's face, and brought her back down to her mouth.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she whispered, pecking her lips twice. "Love is the only logical reason for why I put up with you."

Izzie laughed and kissed Addison fully. Murmuring, "Oh, hush," before all words were forgotten.


	2. Mirror

002. Mirror

Isobel Stevens doesn't know what she's doing anymore. Standing in the locker room, she stares at herself in the mirror. Wavy blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and her makeup is done nicely, much nicer than she's ever done it herself. She's wearing a dress, and not just any dress. Izzie is wearing a pink strapless dress that hugs her curves, which looks amazing with the heels she's wearing.

"You look nice," Meredith says from somewhere in the room.

Izzie smiles in the mirror, her brown eyes sparkling brightly. Her lips, colored prettily with both lipstick and lip gloss, part and her teeth are showcased as her smile widens. "Thanks," she replies.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Izzie's eyes search the mirror for Meredith's. Meredith's dressed and ready to go, her big bag making her lean over to the side as she looks at Izzie. Izzie wishes she could answer the question honestly, because her heart flutters almost painfully when she thinks of whom she'll be spending the night with. But she can't, for so many reasons.

"Just a friend," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hm. Okay." Meredith doesn't believe her, she knows that. "Well, have fun," she tells her.

"Thanks," Izzie says, watching Meredith leave her in the locker room by herself.

Izzie lets out a slow breath. Her hands slide down the frame of her body, hoping she looks okay. She's never put so much effort into getting ready for a date. She doesn't know what it is about this date, but it's more special than any other date she's ever been on. She can't mess it up, she can't not have everything be perfect. Looking at her reflection, she smiles nervously.

A throat is cleared from the door, and Izzie jumps. "May I come in?" Addison Montgomery asks, looking around the locker room.

Izzie can only nod stupidly, her eyes desperately trying to take in every inch of Addison's body before the woman gets to her. Her heart pounds wildly as she traces curves and dips and lines, beautiful skin left bare from the low neckline of Addison's dress. Long legs and slender arms, bright eyes and smirking lips, red hair flowing freely and sultry makeup...

"Wow," Izzie breathes, "you look gorgeous."

Addison wraps her arms around Izzie from behind, looking at the blonde's reflection in the mirror before she presses her lips to Izzie's ear, kissing her there. "That's what I was about to say about you."

Izzie closes her eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent of Addison, reveling in the warmth of being in the other woman's arms. When she opens her eyes again, Addison's watching her in the mirror. Izzie smiles like a kid opening presents on Christmas, all toothy and happy, and turns her head to the side to press a soft kiss to Addison's cheek.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Izzie answers, although she doesn't want to move away from Addison's body. "We have a date to get to," she says, still not believing it's finally happening after months of flirting and a few stolen kisses.

As Addison kisses her lips quickly and then guides her out of the room, Izzie realizes she does know what she's doing. She's dating Addison Montgomery, and Izzie couldn't be happier.


	3. Happiness

003. Happiness

Doctor Isobel Stevens. Intern at Seattle Grace. Dr. Model. _Model_. Friend. Daughter. Mother. Compulsive baker. Christmas lover.

Really, the list could go on for days. Izzie, beautiful Izzie with blonde hair and eyes that look like something warm and cinnamony, is so many things. But right now? Izzie is just the woman standing in front of Addison, a bright grin the only thing she's wearing, her eyes twinkling with all the love she has. And that, yeah, Addison loves. There's no questioning how Izzie feels, no wondering if they're becoming detached, or if Izzie's seeing someone else behind her back. There's just _Izzie_.

Addison pushes a bookmark into her book, closes it, and then rests it beside her on the bed. Fingers pull at the bridge of her glasses, and she slowly removes them in that way that Izzie says makes her look like a sexy librarian, or something else Izzie finds incredibly hot – whatever it is, Addison knows that Izzie loves it, and, well, Addison loves doing things that Izzie loves. So, glasses are pulled off, hair is shaken out, and then eyes travel over curves and dips of the blonde standing before her. Licking her lips – because _damn, _it's suddenly really hot and they're dry – she looks into Izzie's darkening, playful eyes.

"Doctor Stevens," Addison says, and her voice is raspy and sexy to her own ears. If the way Izzie shivers a little in the warm room is anything to go by, Izzie thinks it sounds sexy as well. She also knows Izzie loves the way Doctor Stevens rolls off her tongue.

"Doctor Montgomery," Izzie purrs as she climbs into the bed, crawling until she's able to sit atop Addison's stretched out legs. She's so close that Addison can feel the other woman's breath on her lips, feel breasts pushing against her own through the t-shirt she's wearing. "Are you busy?" she asks, forearms resting on Addison's shoulders.

There's so much heat, just radiating off of Izzie's body, warming her own. Sliding her hands up bare thighs, she sighs, knowing that this is something she's going to be able to do for a long time – touch Izzie, hold Izzie, have Izzie. _Love Izzie_. "Not anymore I'm not." And really, how could she be busy when there's a naked Isobel in her lap, looking straight into her eyes like they hold every secret Addison has and she's trying to discover them. The funny thing is, she'd willingly tell Izzie all of it, everything.

"So if I were to-" Izzie presses her lips to Addison's lips, soft and gentle, warm and smooth- "do that, you wouldn't mind?"

Addison's eyes flutter close. She rubs her lips together and shakes her head. "Not at all." Even with her eyes close, she knows Izzie's grinning like she's just won something, something special that she will cherish forever. She _always_ grins like that around Addison, and Addison hopes it's true – hopes Izzie will love her forever and never lose that brightness in her eyes.

"Good," Izzie whispers, and then she's kissing Addie, lips brushing tenderly.

Sighs meet between their lips, slow and familiar. Addison glides her hands over Izzie's hips, feels the woman's moan on her own lips, and then wraps around Izzie so she's pulling her closer, rubbing her back, and kissing her passionately. The warmth that envelops her is all Izzie, fragrant and making her skin tingle delightfully, perfect in every way. Izzie traces the curve of Addison's lip with her tongue, eliciting a soft moan that ripples somewhere in Addison's belly, making her hot in all the right places.

"Oh," Addison breathes, lips parting. Her head tilts back a little, and Isobel licks with the tip of her tongue over the roof of Addison's mouth. The sensation makes her moan another low _oh_.

"All day today, I've been thinking about being able to kiss you," Izzie whispers, and even though it's full of lust and desire, there's something more. Izzie presses her palms to Addison's cheeks. Addison opens her eyes and looks at Izzie, Izzie who's licking her own lips and staring at Addie's. "All day," she repeats, puncturing each word with hard presses to Addison's mouth. "Do you know what else I've been thinking about doing to you?"

"No, I can't say that I do." But, she can guess, which is what she does in her head – which, of course, makes her shudder and lick her lips.

"I think you do," Izzie whispers, leaning into Addison's mouth. "I think," she continues, her voice lowering, "you know exactly what I want to do to you." Teeth dig into Addison's lip and nibble, a contrast to the light caress of fingers going down her neck. As she releases the tingling lip, she squeezes Addison's breasts through the t-shirt she's wearing and makes Addison arch, groan, throb.

"Izzie," she whispers, because it's the only thing she can think to say. Delicious waves of pleasure are moving though her, from head to toe, making her buzz pleasantly. "Izzie."

Lips follow the curve of her jaw, wet and soft. Addison tilts her head all the way back, looking up at the ceiling, the white starting to color beautifully with all the pleasure Addison's feeling. A tongue traces the shell of her ear, and then, before Addison even fully gets the lengthy moan out it causes, Izzie's sucking on her earlobe and working her nipples into hard peaks. Her eyes slam shut, her hands caress everywhere on Izzie she can reach, and her body submits to the different sensations. It feels so amazing that she forgets to breathe properly for a few minutes, forgets to do anything other than enjoy.

It isn't until the weight of Izzie in her lap is gone that Addison even registers that she's being pulled by her hips so she can lie down on her back. When she opens her eyes, Izzie's head is above her own and blonde hair is falling down in a wavy curtain. Addison murmurs for Izzie to come back down to her while threading her fingers through soft locks. For a moment it isn't about how good she knows Izzie's about to make her body feel, or how aroused her girlfriend makes her; right not it isn't even about the way it feels when Izzie meets her mouth eagerly, kissing her breath away. It's about how happy she is, they are, how happy they both finally are after the crap they've been through. It's about the smile she can feel against her own, the beating of her heart that's so erratic she should be worried.

Izzie laughs against her mouth, and the sound of it is like music to her ears. "God, I love you," she whispers.

The words make Addison's heart jump to her throat. It's been said so many times, but every time feels like the first. "I love you, too," she replies, pulling Izzie down to her so she can feel her body against her.

She doesn't even want anything more than kissing right now, nothing more than a heart beating against her own, and a body pressed to her. Izzie must understand, because she just keeps on kissing Addison, slow and loving, teasing as they catch their breaths, and hard when Addison's foot rubs over the blonde's calf and makes her groan. There's laughter and moans, words whispered that Addison knows to be true. Most importantly, there's happiness. And Addison's just glad she knows what it feels like to be truly happy again. She's glad that Izzie's there to make her happy. She's glad she has Izzie.

Because Izzie _is_ happiness.


	4. Can you hear me?

004. Can You Hear Me?

Izzie's on Addison's service. Three weeks ago, Izzie kissed Addison, right on the mouth. Izzie kissed Addison because Addison's mouth looked delicious and Izzie suddenly needed to taste it. But Addison didn't kiss her back. So ever since that night, Izzie's been avoiding Addison – which was easy until Bailey handed her over to Dr. Montgomery.

"Stevens," Addison calls. No answer comes from the intern who is looking down at her shoes. "Stevens," she tries again.

Izzie jumps, brown eyes quickly finding Addison's. Izzie feels her belly fluttering and looks away just as fast as she had looked up. "Yeah," she answers as she pretends to look through the charts in her hands.

Addison sighs. "I expect you to be more attentive if you want to assist me later." Izzie nods. "Did you check on the twins like I told you to?" she asks, flipping through her notes, glancing up to Izzie briefly.

Izzie nods again. "Yes," she says. She had spent more time than necessary with them, actually, avoiding Addison. "I also told Dr. Burke you need a consult later," she adds proudly. "I thought I would go ahead and do that for you."

Addison smiles to herself, turning away from the intern. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job," she insists. "Helping you out..." She shrugs her shoulders awkwardly.

"You didn't have to do it," Addison counters, grabbing what she was looking for. She passes it to Izzie, holding on to it while Izzie looks up to her, both of them holding the stack of papers. "I appreciate the little things you do to, uhm, help me out," she says with a smile that says more than her words do. "Thank you."

Izzie opens her mouth, but her brain refuses to tell her what to say. She closes her mouth back and nods, feeling a small rush of heat climb her spine as Addison smiles at her. Addison lets go of the papers and then places her hand on Izzie's shoulder, making that rush of heat turn into a full wave that moves through Izzie's entire body. Izzie closes her eyes and tells herself to stop reacting to every little thing Addison does, especially when all Izzie's getting is mixed signals.

"Take care of that for me and then come by my office," Addison says, and her voice is so soft that Izzie wants to keep her eyes closed and drown in the smoothness that is Addison.

"Okay," she manages to say. She opens her eyes, and there's something in the blueish-greenish hue of Addison's eyes that makes Izzie wonder why Addison wants her in her office. "I'll, uhm..."

Addison steps back and shoves her hands into her lab coat. "Yeah."

Izzie walks away, muttering to herself. All the way to the basement, where the room she's supposed to be picking up supplies from, Izzie's muttering under her breath – about Addison and her mixed signals, and Addison not kissing her back, and the way Addison hasn't even mentioned the kiss. She's complaining so much that she upsets herself, mad at Addison when she had just been hopeful a few minutes ago.

"Seriously," she groans under her breath while pushing open the door to the supply room at the end of a quiet hall. "Who does she think she is? Addison Freaking Montgomery, clearly, who obviously doesn't have time for me." Izzie rolls her eyes at herself, practically throwing the things she needs down into a pile.

Muttering continues as she collects everything Addison had told her to get, and then she put them in her scrub top, folding it up from the bottom to make a small makeshift basket-like-thing. She holds the stack of papers under her chin and reaches for the door, pulling it so it opens. But it doesn't open. Groaning, Izzie pulls harder, harder until she realizes the stupid door is stuck.

"Arrggghh. Really?" Izzie throws her supplies down again, putting them back on the cabinet she was using to hold them before. As if she doesn't already have enough problems. She bangs on the door, calling out for someone to come open the door for her. It's useless, she knows, because nobody really comes down to this side of the basement.

She checks her pager. It's not working. _Great_. She bangs on the door, aggravated. Something told her this morning to just stay in bed, pretend to be dying and get George to switch shifts with her. Then she wouldn't have to be on Addison's service, and she wouldn't be stuck in a supply closet, and she wouldn't be dealing with any of this. She bangs on the door again, yelling.

There's no other exits, so Izzie slides down the door and to the floor. Somebody will come look for her, right?

It's been twenty-three minutes. She starts doubting that anyone even notices she's gone. That just shows how little she's actually needed. If she's not missing out on the fun surgeries and crazy situations, Izzie is locked in supply closets... Or she's having sex in one, she recalls. But that thought makes her shudder. Alex makes her shudder. She likes Addison. But the thought of Addison makes her scream, because Addison is infuriating.

"Stevens?" she hears on the other side of the door.

Speaking of the Devil, Izzie groans. But then realization hits her and she stands up quickly, her head against the door. "Dr. Montgomery," she calls back.

"Stevens," she hears again, but the voice seems further away.

"Addison," she yells. "Can you hear me?" she asks desperately.

On the other side of the door, Addison stops, staring down the hall. After Izzie didn't show up, she went to look for her upstairs. She found out Izzie hadn't shown up to speak to the patient Addison had told her she needed to deliver that paperwork to, so she came down here. Addison feels a wave of something unnameable wash over her when she hears Izzie call her name. She rushes down the hall, her heels clicking on the linoleum and echoing in the otherwise quiet hall.

"Izzie," she calls, looking at the three doors that are at the end of the hall. "Where are you?"

"I'm stuck in the supply closet," she says pathetically. She feels stupid for getting stuck, and even stupider because Addison's the one that finds her there.

Addison smiles, stopping in front of the door. She turns the knob, but it doesn't move. "How did you get stuck?"

Izzie bites her lip and leans against the wall. "I might have slammed the door," she whispers. She's glad Addison can't see the way she blushes with embarrassment. She feels like a child who can't even handle a simple task.

Addison smiles, sending a text message so that she can get someone to come to open the door. "Help is on the way," Addison says calmly. "So can I ask why you slammed the door?"

Izzie shook her head in the negative, even though Addison couldn't see it. "You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Addison hums and nods. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm stuck in a dark closet..."

Addison laughs. "Sorry."

Izzie sighs, sliding back down to the floor. "This is all your fault, anyway," she mutters.

Addison almost doesn't hear her. "How is it my fault an old door got stuck?"

"It's your fault I slammed the door," she whines childishly. "It's your fault I was so frustrated that I slammed it."

Addison looks at the door sympathetically, as if Izzie can actually see her. "I'm sorry," she whispers. She doesn't need an explanation. She knows why Izzie blames her, she knows because she's been frustrating herself as well.

Izzie sighs, closing her eyes.

A minute or two goes by before Addison clears her throat. "I wanted to kiss you back," she whispers, the words barely making it out of her mouth. She can feel her heart trying to escape her chest as she waits for a reply. "Did you hear me, Stevens?"

Izzie stares at the door, her heart thudding loudly in her chest cavity. Her throat is dry, and when she tries to swallow it feels like sandpaper is being rubbed together. She blinks stupidly; even if she could speak, Izzie doesn't know what to say.

"Izzie?"

"Then why didn't you?" she finally manages.

Addison slides down to the floor, her back against the wall where Izzie's is on the other side. "Honestly?" she asks with a small laugh.

"Yeah."

Addison lets the silence sit between them for a moment, and then she stares at the wall in front of her and answers. "You, Dr. Stevens, scare me."

Izzie laughs, the sound bubbling up from her chest and slipping under the door and meeting Addison's ears. "I scare _you_?" she asks with disbelief. Addison, with all her many accomplishments, is scared of _her_. "I didn't think anything could scare you."

"Well, you do," Izzie hears Addison say.

Izzie turns and faces the wall, imagining she can see Addison there. "Addison?" she asks softly.

"Stevens."

Izzie smiles and closes her eyes. "So if I were to kiss you now... Well, if I were to kiss you when I got out of this stupid closet..."

"Yes," Addison answers. She can feel her lips tingling as the word slips through them. She rubs them together and closes her eyes. "I would kiss you back." And Addison means it.

It takes another ten minutes before someone gets the door open and Izzie's able to leave. Addison steps into the room, smiling down at the intern as she gets up from the floor. They're left alone, together in the room by themselves. This time it's Addison that kisses Izzie.

Addison's hands frame Izzie's face, taking Izzie by surprise. Their lips meet with a gentle touch, almost tentative. The intern's lips are softer than Addison remembers, sweeter. And Izzie's heart pounds faster in her chest than it had when she was the one to kiss Addison. Their lips move slowly against each other, hands carefully placed on faces and necks, breaths mingling in the space between opening mouths.

Izzie hums into the kiss, smiling because she was right. The redhead's mouth is delicious, like mint and something sweeter. Izzie's tongue traces Addison's bottom lip, then the top, pushing into her mouth to taste more of her. Addison groans, and the sound makes Izzie's head spin as her eyes close tighter and her body presses against Addison's. She never wants to stop kissing Addison, not when Addison kisses her better than she's ever been kissed.

It's the sound of a drawn out moan that makes Addison lightly push Izzie away a little; the moan had come from Addison. "You're going to make me forget how to breathe," she pants into Izzie's mouth, still stealing kisses from the younger woman's mouth.

Izzie laughs and pulls back, opening her eyes so she can look at Addison. The sight takes her breath away. "You're so beautiful," she whispers to herself, almost like she's just noticing it for the first time. She presses a kiss to Addison's cheek, softly brushing her lips against lightly flushed skin.

Addison lets out a shuddering breath and closes her eyes. The world stops around them, and for a moment Addison just listens to Izzie, and feels Izzie, and lets herself enjoy everything that is Izzie Stevens. As Izzie kisses behind her ear, whispering sweet words, Addison knows she had every reason to be scared. Izzie Stevens is a woman ready to make her crumble apart, in the best of ways, but definitely into many pieces.


	5. Home

005. Home

After a long day of surgery, Addison wants to crawl into bed and fall asleep, not waking up until her body feels like it's regained most of the life that was drained from it. As she makes her way from her car to the door, the door leading to a house she's hoping is intern-free, she's already unbuttoning her jacket. She can feel the heaviness on her shoulders, the feeling comparable to a person sitting atop her, weighing her down so each step she takes is a struggle.

The key Izzie gave her two months ago is quickly used to let her into the house, the loud music playing greeting her. She winces a little, sighing deeply as she walks in and carefully shuts the door and hangs up her jacket. She kicks off her shoes and drops her bag, looking around the emptiness that is the living room. Surprisingly the kitchen is empty as well when she checks, which makes her question who left the music on and why the hell they had it so loud.

"Iz, I'm home," Addison calls out, going to turn the music down. It still feels strange calling it her home, but it's the good type of strange.

Izzie's probably up in the bathroom or something, Addison figures when she gets no response from her blonde girlfriend. She rolls her shoulders back and forth as she makes her way to the stereo, trying to relieve some more of the tension. She's turning down the nozzle when a cool hand covers hers, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Just me," Izzie murmurs before leaning into the crook of Addison's neck. The attending melts into the warm embrace of the other woman, letting go of the nozzle so Izzie can intertwine their fingers. "I didn't hear you come in," Izzie says as she places random kisses to the side of Addison's neck.

"Mmmm," she hums. "I just got here."

Izzie mumbles something against Addison's alabaster skin, but the words are barely comprehensible. Izzie's other arm worms around Addison, their bodies being melded together in a familiar way. This feeling, being wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth, is home to Addison, more than the physical house they are in. The stress and troubles from the day dissipate when Izzie holds her close like this.

"How was your day?" Izzie asks.

"Hm?" Addison turns her head quickly, a little lost in her thoughts.

Izzie smiles mirthfully. "Look at you, off in la la land while I'm trying to be a concerned girlfriend." Izzie kisses the corner of Addison's upturned lips. "How was work? I didn't see much of you."

A deep sigh leaves Addison's parted lips as she turns in Izzie's embrace, for the first time being able to look at Izzie fully. Her sigh easily turns into a laugh when she sees Izzie; her blonde hair is pulled back and she's only wearing a cable knit sweater with socks that come all the way to her knees. "Work was exhausting," she says, failing at stifling her laughter. "Iz, honey, what are you wearing?"

"What?" Izzie scrunches up her nose, plucking at her sweater. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asks defensively, taking a step back.

"No," Addison says hastily, reaching out to pull the blonde back to her. "There's nothing wrong with what you're wearing. Actually," she starts, her voice lowering, "it's kind of sexy."

Izzie raises an eyebrow, placing her arms around Addison's neck as Addison's go to her hips. "Sexy?"

"Mhm," Addison hums in her throat, nodding her head and rolling her thumbs in circles over Izzie 's hips through the fabric. She's seen Izzie in nice lingerie, in dresses, skirts and jeans that make her body look amazing, in shirts that hug all her glorious curves. But the Izzie standing in front of her is sexy without trying, without any effort. "Very sexy," she whispers as she pulls the other woman back to her.

Izzie's murmuring into the crook of her neck as they start to sway to a song all their own, the music in the background far faster than either of them are moving. "It feels good to just put on something comfortable, no scrubs, no makeup, nothing fancy." Izzie presses them closer together, her chin resting on Addison's shoulder as her arms slide down to wrap around her waist. "I like coming home and being relaxed and comfortable, y'now."

Addison closes her eyes, humming as she sways with Izzie. This is home, in Izzie's arms, so she understands. She understands what it is like to be stressed 24/8 even though there are only seven days in the week. She understands what it is like to have people expect so much from you that you feel like you'll break under the pressure, and she knows what it's like to be the person expecting the most from her. She understands what it is like to put on those scrubs and take a scalpel and suddenly be either the person who saves a life or takes one. So Addison also understands what it is like to come home and strip all of that away.

That's what she's doing, too, as she dances in the middle of the living room with a comfortably dressed Izzie and closes her eyes and focuses on the beating of hearts and lets the stress of the day slowly fall off her shoulders.

"You know what I like to do to relax?" Addison asks, the two of them still wrapped up in their own little world.

"Hm?" Izzie hums.

Addison turns her head to press a kiss to the blonde's neck. "Take a hot bath." She presses another kiss to Izzie's neck, a little higher. "Have a glass of wine." Izzie hums, and Addison smiles as she drags her lips up to the intern's jaw. "Light some candles and turn the lights off." Izzie smile is bright and big, the kind that Addison will never get enough of. "And that's it."

"There's still half a bottle of that wine you like in the fridge," she says hopefully, swaying with excitement that Addison will never understand the root of when she knows the blonde must be as exhausted as she is.

"Is there?" Addison arches an eyebrow and turns to the kitchen.

Cool hands frame her face, turning her attention back to the woman in front of her. "The only real question is," Izzie says as she leans in to brush Addison's lips delicately, "is there room for me?"

"Of course," Addison responds. "There's always room for you."


End file.
